


I Hate Your Friends

by miserablekings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablekings/pseuds/miserablekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo is annoying. Or maybe Luke's just jealous that his sister is going out with him. Luke's confused but doesn't know what to do, especially after he starts talking to Han more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is chapter 1, I'm not assuming this to be too long, but I mean who knows. I do have a few intense ides as to where this might end up. Which could be with a heart breaking death (neither Han or Luke).

Han Solo annoyed Luke Skywalker, a lot. A little too much. He was always all over Luke’s sister Leia. As Han moved forward with his sister he realized it was maybe jealousy. It was definitely jealousy but Luke liked to deny this.

 

Tonight was the night of Han and Leia’s big date, prom was close so Han had asked Leia out so they could get to know each other before they go together.

 

Luke sat on the couch as he waited for Han to show up, and maybe try to intimidate him. But he was sure if anyone was to intimidate Han it’d be his mum, Padme, she worked in fashion. Luke’s dad, Anakin was a giant gob and had no idea how to intimidate anyone other than himself.

 

_Briiiing_

 

Luke’s ears picked up, he stared at his sister who practically ran for the door. She wrenched it open and her smile jumped when she saw the scruffy kid who stood on her porch.

 

“Hey!” Han’s voice was lower than most boys in his grade, but it had a slight pick up sometimes.

 

“So, where are you taking me?” Leia responded with a look of disdain.

 

“Well that’s the whole point of a date. I’ll take you there, princess.” Han replied, a grin played on his lips. Han leaned in a bit and caught Luke’s eye, he raised an eyebrow at the boy who stood in the doorway. Han flashed Luke a smile and held his arm out for Leia.

 

“Hey you two, no one’s going anywhere until we discuss curfews.” Padme called from the end of the hallway, she sort of stomped up to the two teenagers about to leave.

 

“You have her back before 11pm. You hear me.” Padme stated, Han nodded curtly and Luke snorted from the couch.

 

“Hey kid.” Warned Han, a slight blush formed on Luke’s cheeks.  

 

“You’re only a year older,” Luke yelled back, “Asshole.” He muttered after.

 

“Luke, language.” Padme said, she gave Luke a stern look and Luke put his hands up in surrender.

 

It was 7pm when Han and Leia left, and Luke still hadn’t had dinner. He walked into the kitchen and dug around, he was unsuccessful in his search but was saved by his dad who walked in.

 

“Your uncle Ben’s bringing us some chinese take out and we’re going to watch a movie. Your mum wants to be awake to see if Han tries to pull the kiss on the porch.” Anakin explained to Luke, who looked way too amused.

 

“She also wants me to open the door and scare the shit outta him.” He continued, Luke’s dad had a long scar across this face from an engineering malfunction. People always assume he’s more hardcore than he really is.

 

“Anakin!!” Padme bellowed, Anakin rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

“Sorry!! I’m putting a dollar in the jar.” Anakin announced, he found a crumpled dollar in his pocket and shoved it into the jar.

 

“Might want to bring out another jar, Ben’s here.” Padme exclaimed, Luke burst into a fit of laughter.

 

The family ate food, laughed and joked about how the date was probably going, Luke was glad he had his parents. His friend Biggs didn’t know his dad and his mum was troublesome, she either drank too much or never got out of bed. It was hard on Biggs, sometimes he would spend weeks with Luke because his mum was in rehab. She made those choices by herself which was good. Anakin and Padme were more than happy to support Biggs and his mother for as long as they needed it.

 

They all wrapped up dinner and put leftovers in the fridge, made some popcorn and all settled down on the couch by the front door. Luke reclaimed the spot he had sat before, it was the best seat to see the door.

 

Near the end of the first Pirates of the Caribbeans the automatic light turned on and they heard soft voices. Then things went quiet, Padme made sure to keep the movie on as loudly as it was before so they wouldn’t hear Anakin get up, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

The door opened to the scene of Han and Leia wrapped around each, and Anakin just raised his eyebrows and stared at the kid all over his daughter. Leia was the first to notice, and she pulled away, a guilty look fell on her face and she waved goodbye to Han. Who looked shaken by a grumpy looking Anakin.

-

The weekend went by and Leia didn’t say a word about her date with Han Solo, and Luke was disappointed.

 

Sunday night Leia popped her head into Luke’s room, her long hair out of the braids she had in and a giant smile played on her mouth.

 

“It was amazing, even though he drives me crazy at school.” Leia whispered and then snuck out, Luke pondered what his sister had said and then drifted off to sleep.

 

That night Luke dreamt that Han had asked Leia to go to prom to get closer to Luke;

 

_“Luke.” Han said dramatically, “I only asked your sister to the prom to… to get closer to you.”_

 

_“I knew it.” Luke muttered and fell towards the boy._

 

_“You blow me away Luke Skywalker.”_

 

_“You take my breath away Han Solo.”_

 

_And then they passionately made out in a field filled with daisies and cherry trees._

 

Luke woke up with a jolt he didn’t want to believe that his feelings for Han had grown, so he just ignored his dream and slumped out of bed.

 

He pulled on his orange and white jersey, his black converse and a white shirt that said ‘ _REBELS’_ in big print. His black skinny jeans felt looser that morning than the last so he pushed a belt through the hoops and started off downstairs.

 

Leia sat at the kitchen table, she had a cup of tea in one hand and her iPhone in the other. She wasn’t dressed and looked a little under the weather, when Luke walked in Leia’s eyes brightened.

 

“Hey! Morning.” Leia said, her voice was scratchy.

 

“Morning, why aren’t you dressed?” Luke asked, he poured himself a glass of milk and shoved his hand into the Cheerios box.

 

“I feel really sick, and was actually wondering if you could pick up any homework from today?” Leia answered, Luke nodded his head and downed the rest of his milk.

 

“Oh and tell Han that I had a really nice time on Friday.” Leia exclaimed after Luke, who just gave her a thumbs up and left the house.

 

-

Luke walked up to the entrance of his school when he heard a voice, he tried to pretend he didn’t hear it and continue to walk. But apparently not.

 

“Hey, kid. Where’s your sister?” Han asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

“She’s feeling a little under the weather.” Luke declared, jealousy sparked deep in his belly.

 

“Did she mention our date?” Han expressed, his eyes pleaded for a positive answer. Luke shrugged.

“She’s a pretty private person.” Luke lied and pushed away from Han.

 

Han looked a little offended at the way Luke had spoke to him but just nodded.

 

“Alright. Thanks.” Han murmured, he turned around and walked over to his friends.

  
Luke loved Han Solo and hated his friends.


End file.
